


Water

by SaltyMia



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Infidelity, Shower Sex, Showers, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyMia/pseuds/SaltyMia
Summary: Every time they shower together, this happens. It keeps happening.





	

She wonders if it could be called cheating, what she does, what she has to do in order to keep strong. Rigsby and her, they're not 'out' yet, perhaps they'll never be, perhaps she'll be dumped her when he grows tired of her, like all the other times when she was young. Pretty face, pretty body, pretty everything, how she hates that word!

Lisbon never calls her pretty, never says sweet things, the closest she comes to anything remotely like that is when Lisbon huffs a breathless 'you feel good' like she does now, her eyes closed, her lips soft against Van Pelts wet skin, dropping butterfly-kisses all over her body and holding her steady against the shower wall, holding her with small hands, so much softer than Rigsby's, so much more.

Lisbon goes down, kissing Van Pelts Clitoris like it's something sacred, something to be cherished and loved. Her mouth is warm against Van Pelt, even warmer than the water, her licks are broad and strong, applying pressure in all the right places, suction gentle but insistent.

Van Pelt suppresses a moan and turns her face up into the showerstream, the feeling of a thousand hot waterpearls running down her quivering body combined with Lisbons tongue in her nearly overwhelming her senses. She puts one of her hands on her mouth, stifling a gasp, because even if the showers are loud she has to be cautious. She won't risk getting caught.

When she's close, she moves her hans down, searching for Lisbon's hands on her hips, catching them, entwining their fingers, squeezing, moaning, coming.  
Lisbon remains on her knees in front of her, looking up with a small smile on her face and a glint of something in her eyes. Her dark hair hangs heavy, gleaming, her skin's nearly sparkling in the artificial light of the CBI's showerroom.  
She's positively glowing and Van Pelt can't stop staring because she can't remember ever seeing anything this beautiful in her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short ficlet, written way back when for  oroburos69's  prompt on a kinkmeme:  
> "Shower sex! Does CBI has have locker rooms with showers? Who cares?! Van Lisbo in the shower!"


End file.
